


Blow Off Some Steam

by Babe_Chan



Series: Supernatural drabbles and fanfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Beards (Facial Hair), Crowely & His Demon Powers, Crowley Being an Asshole, Cunnilingus, Dean Being Dean, Demon-Powered Orgasms, F/M, For a Friend, Handcuffed Together, Magic Fingers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sam Being Sam, Sex in the Impala, Shameless Smut, Team Free Will, Vaginal Fingering, because she's a peach, kinda i mean he's just having sex in Dean's car, reader is kinda like a sister to the tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were pissed off having to babysit the King of Hell on top of having to stay in the car as the boys ran off to deal with the case. So when Crowley offers a away to blow some steam and a tiny bit of payback you're more than willing to participate in his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, she was stressed so as any good friend I wrote smut!

"Stay in the car until we get back." Dean firmly stated as he loaded his shotgun and glared at the demon. "[Name], you're going to keep an eye on him, got it?"

"Yes, dad...anything else?" You were a little angry at the eldest Winchester for making you sit out of the hunt to babysit the King of Hell. "I'll make sure he's behaving himself...just go, sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

 

You looked at the handcuffs that kept you chained to the demon with a bored expression, as much as you liked the sarcastic asshat you had really wanted to go on this particular hunt. Not only had you spent many sleepless nights researching to solve this hunt but you'd even come up with a plan that'd work perfectly.

 

"Don't be like that, we just need someone to watch him." Sam tried to sooth your frayed nerves with a faint smile. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Then why don't one of you watch him instead?" You were starting to get pissed off at the boys and huffed out in annoyance. "I was the one who put all the effort into researching this case, I should be apart of this."

"This isn't up for discussion, Dean and Sam agreed with me that you were the best candidate for watching Crowley." Cas sighed heavily as you refused to look at him or the brothers. "We'll be back as soon as we can, we'll make it up somehow."

 

With that the three men left you alone with the demon inside Dean's precious car. You were boiling with anger as Crowley was unusually quiet, he just looked at you with an amused expression. The relationship you shared with the demon was complicated at best, sure you've both hooked up a few times when the boys were gone. Honesty it was hard enough to have a sex life as a hunter, throw in three overprotective males and it was next to impossible to get laid. Whether they wanted to realise it or not you had needs just like them, sometimes those needs are related to you getting some.

 

"What's with the stupid smile?" You raised a brow at him and felt yourself smirk a little. "That's the smile you have when you're thinking of a mischievous idea."

"Well I was thinking about how you could get a little payback at those three, especially Dean." His hand trailed up your thigh, giving a gentle squeeze, and smirked when you leaned into his touch.  "So what do you say, Kitten?"

"Yes, fuck yes. We'd better hurry or else we won't have time to get to the fun stuff." You kissed him, moaning at the feeling of his scruff against your skin. "I love it when you call me that."

 

Crowley chuckled into the kiss as he rubbed your thighs, occasionally squeezing them. You just let out a breathy gasp as he gently kneeds both your thighs, kissing along your neck, and melted into his touches. He maneuvered around so you were laying comfortably on you on your back. Then next thing you knew it he'd pulled your pants along with your panties enough to get what he wanted, his head in between your thighs and smugly lapping at your clit. You threw your head back in bliss, adoring the feeling of his beard scratching against your thighs and knowing there'd be marks for weeks when it was all over with.

This was one of the few times you were glad he'd skipped the foreplay and gone to the best part. Your back arches when he slips a finger in, pumping in and out quickly, and adds a second one before curling them just how you liked it. The demon knew your body better than you did when it came to things like this, knew exactly how to turn you into a withering needy mess in the quickest ways.

An all too familiar feeling in your gut began to coiling before you moaned out his name, seemed like he wasn't done because before you knew it you were on your second orgasm.

 

"Fuck...I...just like that!" You bit your fist as he curled his fingers as sucked your clit roughly. "...more...fuck."

 

Everything started to haze together after the third orgasm, your whole body was trembling from being over sensitive, and you couldn't form coherent sentences. The only thing that left your lips was Crowley's name or a string of curses, you were starting to loose count on how many times you came when something banging on the window startled the two of you. Though you were too exhausted to care, your eyes fluttered closed as Crowley worked his magic, and let obscene moans out.

Crowley glanced up, still going down on you, to see a pissed off looking Dean Winchester that was yelling something but it was being drowned out by your moans. The King simply gave the fuming male the bird as he continued to make you into an even bigger withering mess.

 

"Crowley...f-fuck...I can't take anymore." You whispered out while you tired to push him off, blushing when you squirted since that very rarely happened. "So good...I need a bit."

"Very well, we'll continue this later." He snapped his fingers and the car was clean, both of you looked presentable, and Dean threw open the door looking ready to yell when Crowley cut him off. "Save it, Squirrel, Kitten is a bit exhausted."

 

Crowley casually got out of the car, you were in his arms, and smirked at the three men before heading back to Hell. Once you were rested he'd continue where he left off, you'd be in for quite the surprise.

 

The end!


End file.
